


The dream

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About best friends and secret dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dream

"Zeke... Zeke... Zeke ..."

He could feel him. He held him with his strong arms. The kiss was wild and rough, his fingernails dug into his back. It didn't matter. Nothing did matter anymore. He wanted him. He needed him.

Zeke laughed slightly, his hands cupped Casey's head, the thump was caressing his lips. Casey squirmed around and groaned. Then Zeke bend down, started to suck his nibbles, wild and demanding. Biting. It hurt ... but it was a such great feeling, never before Casey had felt like this.. More ... he wanted more ... but Zeke stopped and ...

"I hate you!"

This made Zeke chuckle.  
"Good. You want more? Beg me!"

"Zeke! Do it! Please ... please ... Take me hard. I want to feel you inside me."

"You would like this, eh? Hard. Rough. Now."

"Yes ... yes, I would. Zeke, please!"

Zeke giggled, stroked and pinched one nibble again.  
"Say it."

Casey buckled up.  
"Zeke," he cried out.  
"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

"Casey!"  
Suddenly Zeke's voice sounded so different. Quiet and calm. A hand on Casey's shoulder, shaking him softly.  
"Hey, Case."

Reluctant he opened his eyes. He didn't lay in his bed. He wasn't naked, but wore a shirt and his denims. But Zeke was there, his eyes sparkling amused. Casey almost jumped up in panic.

"Oh God."  
He gasped for breath.  
"What ... what 's going on?”

Zeke let him go and leaned back.  
"Nothing at all. Boring movie. You did fall asleep."

"Asleep? But ... "

"I guess you had a wild dream. Sounded much more interesting than this stupid movie."

Oh no. Casey swallowed hard.  
"A dream?!"

"You are talking in your sleep, do you know this?"

Realization hit him, suddenly he could remember every bit of his dream. He knew he was blushing.  
"I was … talking? About what?”

Zeke reached for Casey's chin and made him look up.  
"You should tell me. It was your dream."

Coughing Casey shied away.  
"Don't you touch me, damn. What's wrong with you? Oh, I wish I wouldn't have decided to spend the night with you. I should have known it.”

“Know what?”

Casey noticed the amused smirk on his lips and jumped up from the couch. Hectically he reached for his sneakers. He needed to go, leave this nightmare behind ... maybe he could pretend later that all this had never happened.

"Don't do this, Case, please. Running away is not a good option. Maybe we should talk.”

Zeke's voice sounded soft and warm; definitely not as mocking as Casey had expected. 

"Talk about what?"

What happened next almost made him faint … almost. Zeke bent forward, his lips found Casey's. It was just a gentle, light touch and it was over so quick that Casey wondered if maybe he was still dreaming.

Zeke chuckled.  
"What do you think?"

"You … you try to fuck around with me.”  
Casey's voice trembled.  
“Please, let me go.”

"Nope!"  
Zeke shook his head.  
"I wanted to do this already for months.”

"Do what?"

"Take you in my arms. Hold you. Kiss you. Fuck you."

Casey huffed, this was going out of control. Time to wake up.  
"This is weird. We are friends. Friends don't fuck."

"Yeah. That's what I thought too.”  
Zeke nodded, looking serious now.  
"You are the best friend I ever had. Maybe the only one who cares about me. Deep inside I knew that I feel more than just friendship, that I want you. But I would never have risked it to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“I was afraid that you would freak out, call me a fag, never talk to me again.”  
Zeke paused for a moment, then he smiled.  
“This dream … the way you acted in your sleep … You feel like me, Casey, don't you? You want me so desperately.”

He kept quiet for a while, confused but in a strange way almost hyper. Yes, he wanted him. For a long time he had tried to ignore this weird feelings, but he never had been able to get rid of his dreams which got more and more bewildering, thrilling. Dreams which could turn into reality now. When he was willing to do this step.

"I don't know what exactly I'm feeling,” he finally admitted.  
“It's … a mess.”

Zeke laughed.  
"It's not that bad, Case, you are horny.”

Casey blushed again.  
"I'm not,” he said.

Zeke chuckled.  
"What you said … yelled … in your dream told something different. Will you tell me about it?”

"About what?"

"Your dream. Maybe we could ..”

"No, we can't."  
Casey almost panicked when he did remember. All the things Zeke had done. Wonderful things. But it had been just a dream … a dream. He had never dared to think that one day it could come true.  
"It was just a fantasy, Zeke. A stupid dream. Can we forget it, please?"

Zeke grinned.  
"No, I guess not. I do like your fantasies so far. Bad boy.”

" But .... I ... No! "

Zeke's lips interrupted him, a deep, intense kiss this time. Hot lips, teeth were biting, a tongue was exploring his mouth. The taste of Zeke's cigarettes mixed up with the taste of Casey's bubblegum, irritating but oh so exciting. Casey's heart was up to his mouth, Zeke wanted him … wanted him … wanted him … The kiss deepened even more, hands were stroking in circles over his chest, a thumb touched one of his nibbles …When the thought of his wild dream hit him again he pulled away and stared at Zeke breathlessly.

"Wait, wait, wait, " he stammered.  
"I can't ... I ... this is much too fast ... "

Zeke looked at him questioning.  
“You don't like it?”

Casey bit his lips. Suddenly he felt like an idiot. He would ruin it.

"Yes, I do.”  
He was looking for the right words.  
“But … I don't think I'm ready for it. This is … too quick.”  
It was so embarrassing to admit this. And Zeke would laugh about him and kick him out of his house. He was no one you could mess around with.

"I know. It's okay.”

Casey blinked confused.  
"What?”

Zeke smiled.  
“Sorry, Case, I couldn't resist to tease you a bit.”

“Oh!”  
He should feel relieved but a deep disappointment was rushing trough him instead of it. So it had been just a joke?  
"I get it.”

“No, you don't.”  
Zeke stepped closer and looked at him with sparkling eyes.  
“Have you ever kissed before, Casey?”

He didn't answer but Zeke was able to read it in his eyes.  
“C'mere,” he murmured and pulled him back into his arms. His kisses were so different this time. Soft, caressing, tender. He touched his lips, his chin, his cheeks, his earlobes and his neck. He kissed, licked, sucked. Only sometimes it became a bit more demanding, but Zeke slowed down every time when he noticed even the slighted uneasiness in Casey's behavior.

When Zeke finally let him go, Casey reached for his neck and pulled him back into a shy kiss.  
"Don't stop, please," he whispered.

"Eager little boy," giggled Zeke.  
"So, you like kissing, huh? I could give you a bit more if you want.”

"What are you doing?"  
Casey stiffened when Zeke started to unbutton his stupid checkered shirt.

"Shshsh. Do you trust me?"

"Mhm."

"Good. Let it happen. And you can stop me, whenever you want."

Casey got goosebumps when Zeke's fingers touched his bare chest for the first time. It was only a fleetingly stroke, barely noticeable, but so, so good. He relaxed, lent in closer and enjoyed the feeling caressing hands, warm lips, finally a tongue playing along his nipples. Only when Zeke started to suck at it Casey jerked back.  
"Good God,” he gasped.  
“Zeke ... please ... "

Zeke glanced up to his face, not willing to let go.  
"You really want me to stop?"

Casey shook his head frantically.  
"Urg ... no," he coughed.  
"But can you do this again? Feels good ... sooo good!"

Zeke chuckled. He could feel Casey's dick through the much too wide denims, big and hard, so ready for more. Considering the way Casey snuggled even closer he was not uncomfortable with this. Slowly Zeke reached out, put a hand onto his groin. The boy looked up surprised, desire and a touch of panic reflected in his eyes.

“It's okay,” Zeke murmured reassuring.  
“Let it happen. Just feel it.”

He kissed him again before he started to unbutton the jeans. It felt like a dream, Casey closed his eyes and let it happen, that he stripped the denims off, a hand slipped under the elastic of his boxers, it felt so warm, almost hot, when strong, firm fingers touched his sensitive skin for the first time. And Casey stopped thinking; he couldn't say how much time was gone until he climaxed in the most violent way ever.

Still trembling, gasping for air he was lying there, unable to move. It felt a bit awkward, for the first time someone else but himself had jerked him off, had seen him in this vulnerable state where everything got out of control. He wasn't sure if he had done it right or of Zeke would laugh about him …

“Hey, you okay?”  
Zeke voice tore him out of his thoughts.  
“This was intense.”

Finally Casey dared to open his eyes again.  
"Your fault,” he tried to make a joke to cover his uneasiness.  
"What the hell have you done?"

Zeke chuckled.  
"Nothing you didn't want me to do. I'm good, am I?"

Finally the tension eased, Casey laughed.  
"I always knew that you are top-notch.”  
He hesitated only for a short moment. It was just fair, wasn't it?  
"Zeke? Do you want me … to repay? I guess I could ...”

Zeke smiled and shook the head.  
"No, not today. I guess this were enough lessons for now.”

Casey's heard jumped flatteringly.  
"So ... there will be a next time?"

"Sure, if you don't mind. There is so much I could teach you. And ... you still have to tell me about your dream."

Casey pulled the face. This again.  
"Can we please talking about this, Zeke? It was just a stupid fantasy. Nothing you would like to do.”

Zeke chuckled.  
“Oh, I'm ready for a lot. Tell me about your most secret wishes and one day they will come true.”

Casey shuddered and he could feel his dick hardening again.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (2009)
> 
> revised work (2015)


End file.
